Friendship is Love
by Fantasy Pheonix
Summary: Since grade school, Sakura and the others have been best friends. Syaoran had loved Sakura but never told her. Senior year, Syaoran and Meilin moved to Hong Kong. Yrs. later they meet at their highschool reunion. This time Syaoran will confess his love.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Friendship is Love

Author: Fantasy Phoenix

Disclaimer: Did not create CCS

Full Summary of Story: Ever since grade school Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meilin have been best friends. They all had magical powers, even Tomoyo. Syaoran had loved Sakura for a long time, but never told her. On their last year of highschool, Meilin and Syaoran went to Hong Kong to live with their parents, but the others stayed together. Years later they meet at their highschool reunion. This time Syaoran will confess his love.

A/N: Hi! Everyone, this is my second fanfic. My first one is Inuyasha, "Remembrance of You". If you want to, you can read that also. It's a pretty long summary, don't you think? Well, in my other story, it says I'm making a story called "Senior Year", but don't listen to that. I decided to replace that with this story. Anyway, hope you like the story and will read my other. Some of the characters may be OOC (out of character). R&R please. And this chapter is just a prologue.

Chapter0: Prologue

"Ugh, I am going to be so late." Said seventeen year old Sakura Kinomoto as she buckled her roller skates to go to school. "Bye dad, tomorrow is our last day of highschool. I can't wait until then."

"Yes, well, good bye honey!" Waved Fujitaka Kinomoto as he watched his growing daughter skate away.

"Ahh, Sigh tomorrow is really the last day." Said Sakura as she skated by and her school uniform and hair flowed in the wind. After about two blocks of skating as fast as she could, she bumped into Syaoran Li and stop.

"Hey 'Little Wolf' " She greeted teasingly to Syaoran (little wolf is Syaoran in English).

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that." Said Syaoran crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do you want to walk to school together?"

"Sure." Then they walked off.

Soon they were in the school's hallway.

"Say Sakura." Said Syaoran.

"Hmm? What is it?" Sakura asked.

"I need to tell you, Meilin and I, well, we need to--" The school bell interupted. "Uhh, I'll tell you later with the others."

"Okay." Then they walked to their home room class.

What Syaoran wanted to say was he and Meilin are going to Hong Kong to live with their parents. And he eventually told everyone. But eh wanted to say something more, he wanted to say to Sakura that he loved her. But he was too afraid and nervous.

Well, Sakura gave both Meilin and Syaoran a teddy bear she made herself. Meilin's was pink and Syaoran's was brown. But there was something on Syaoran's bear, it was a note that said this:

Friendship is Love

I've known you all my life,

I've worried about you I've cared.

We've been friends all this time,

We've been together.

But can friendship be love?

Friendship is love.

You are my everything,

My wings, my hopes, my dreams.

And there's only one thing that I know,

Friendship is Love.

We were together and then apart,

What can happen next?

You were always the one I've loved,

You're the only one.

But can friendship be love?

Friendship is love.

You are my everything,

My wings, my hopes, my dreams.

And there's only one thing that I know,

Friendship is Love.

You're the only one.

Syaoran, I wrote this song for you to tell you something. And I think you know what it means. I hope we see you again someday. Even if it takes years and years for you to get back. So, take care.

-Sakura

And so, Syaoran kept this song close to his heart always remembering Sakura.

A/N: Did you like the prologue? For the song you can make your own melody. I wrote the song myself, and you can put comments on that also. There will be more songs in the story so you can do the same. Well, Bye!R&R.


	2. Shopping Time

Title: Friendship is Love

Author: Fantasy Phoenix

Disclaimer: Did not create CCS

Full Summary of Story: Ever since grade school Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meilin have been best friends. They all had magical powers, even Tomoyo. Syaoran had loved Sakura for a long time, but never told her. On their last year of highschool, Meilin and Syaoran went to Hong Kong to live with their parents, but the others stayed together. Years later they meet at their highschool reunion. This time Syaoran will confess his love.

A/N: Hope you liked the prologue. You know what I don't like about prologues, on Fanfiction, it shows up like the first chapter. Well, this chapter is in the future, ten years later. Hope you like it. R&R!

* * *

Chapter1: Shopping Time

-Ten Years Later-........almost

"Oh, come on Sakura sing it one last time. Please?" Said Twenty-six year-old Tomoyo Daidouji at Twenty-six year-old Sakura Kinamoto's mansion where they were having a girl's night sleep over.

"Okay, fine, Tomoyo" Said Sakura.

"Oh, thank you cherry blossom."

"Just don't call me that anymore." And Tomoyo smiled at her.

"Sigh:

I've known you all my life,

I've worried about you I've cared.

We've been friends all this time,

We've been together.

But can friendship be love?

Friendship is love.

You are my everything,

My wings, my hopes, my dreams.

And there's only one thing that I know,

Friendship is Love.

We were together and then apart,

What can happen next?

You were always the one I've loved,

You're the only one.

But can friendship be love?

Friendship is love.

You are my everything,

My wings, my hopes, my dreams.

And there's only one thing that I know,

Friendship is Love.

You're the only one......" Sakura sang. She wrote a longer version after Syaoran and Meilin left, but she stopped because she was thinking of Syaoran.

"It may not be all of it, but the original short version is much better." Commented Tomoyo.

"It's not that, it's because of Syaoran."

"Oh. Well we should go to bed. Good night Sakura."

"Good night."

Sakura and Tomoyo got into their beds. Tomoyo into the huge guest bed, and Sakura into her even bigger bed. Both Sakura and Tomoyo were famous singers who were discovered at their college talent show. Tomoyo was married to twenty-seven year-old Eriol and lived in her mansion next door. And Sakura still thought of Syaoran.

In the middle of the night Tomoyo woke up finding Sakura awake.

"Sakura, What's wrong?" No answer. "Hey, you know the high school reunion is coming up, right. Tomorrow why don't we look for clothes to wear then and practice on the songs we're singing there, hm?"

"Okay." Said Sakura staring at the ceiling. 'In a week the high school reunion is coming so we should practice for the song we're doing there. Everyone's going to be there, even Meilin and Syaoran should be there. Right, Syaoran.' Sakura thought in her mind as she fell asleep. She couldn't wait for the reunion.

* * *

"So, Sakura, where do want to go first?" Asked Tomoyo as she and Sakura walked out of the door to the limo. Sakura was wearing a white, sleeveless, shirt with a bow at the bottom of the back and a short, blue, skirt. Tomoyo had a pink, short-sleeved, dress with a few flowers, like cherry blossoms, around.

"Hmm. How about...... no, I can't think of anything." Said Sakura.

"Oh Sakura."

"Wait, I know! Instead of buying the clothes, we can just buy materials and accessories so we can make the clothes. But you're gonna be doing work mostly."

"That's a great idea! It will be just like before like when you were still capturing the cards. By the way, how come Kero only said hi to me before and nothing else?"

"Oh, he's always in his room playing video games like before, and stuff like that"

"Still?"

"Yup. He never get's enough of it. Come on, let's get into the car."

Then went into the car, and about ten minutes after chatting their way there, Tomoyo and Sakura arrived at a craft and material store. It was closed to anyone else, because they didn't want there to be a big mess if fans saw them.

"Sakura, I think your dress should be pink with just a touch of white. Hmm?" Said Tomoyo.

"Yeah, and yours should be more of a sky blue, don't you think?"

"Yes. I know, we can get each others materials and accessories like cloth, ribbon, thread,and maybe buttons. Then when we get back, we'll go to our own mansions and design the gown for each other."

"That's great. Well, if we're going to do that in just a week's time, we better get moving."

"Right, let's go."

Okay, so they both went in different directions. Now let's do Sakura. And here it is:

"So, first I'll go and get some cloth and measure it for the right length so I wont get to much. Then I'll go get some ribbon and thread. After that I'll get buttons for it. Hmm, anything else?" Sakura asked herself. "Oh, yeah, some gems or so for a design. We'll probably get jewelry tomorrow. After I get all the stuff, I'll kinda think of what I'll do." After that, she headed off to the center for cloth.

"Excuse me, can I help you." Said a woman from behind while Sakura was looking around.

"Oh, yes Ms. Can you help me. I'm Sakura Kinamoto." Bowed Sakura.

"Good morning Ms. Kinamoto, but shouldn't I be the one bowing."said the woman.

"Oh, um."

"Well, I am Nakuru Kinamoto."

"Huh, Nakuru? Hah, I can't believe I didn't notice my own sister in law!"

"Hehe. Well, we should get going."

"Right. Toya told you about my highschool reunion, right? Well, Tomoyo is here also, and we're going to design each other's outfits. First, we'll do the cloth."

"The cloth is right this way." They went to the cloth section with Nakuru leading the way. "Okay, what kind of material would you like?"

"I'd say... silky with three different shades of blue, going from light to dark."

"How about...... these three?" Nakuru held out samples of three different shades of blue. Sky blue, something a little lighter than a regular blue, and navy blue.

"Those would be perfect. And they feel good too." Said Sakura as she felt the samples on her hand.

"I'll just get a basket for everything." And Nakuru left and returned a few seconds later with a basket.

"Now, let's get ribbon, thread, and string." Soon they were there. Sakura took a baby blue and blue ribbon and held it up. "How does this ribbon look?"

"That one is something I like also."

"Now a little more ribbon, some thread and string, and we are done here. And finally, some gems, buttons, and designs." Said Sakura as she the items in the basket

"Right this way."

"First a few stringed beads for the waist. Then some buttons for the back. Hmm.... that should be good."

"Now that you have everything, let's measure the cloth." Said Nakuru. Then she and Sakura went to a place where they could measure her since she was the same size as Tomoyo. Then Nakuru got measuring tape and started measuring.

"Are you done?" Asked Sakura.

"Yes." Said Nakuru rolling the measuring tape in. "Here are your things."

"Thank you. I'll go pay for them now."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye. And tell Toya I'm going to be visiting with Syaoran." With that she walked to the cash register thinking of Syaoran and if he still remembered her. Soon she was at the cash register and then payed for her things.

"Thank you." Said the man at the stand. Then Sakura saw Tomoyo.

"Hey, you payed for your things?" Asked Tomoyo.

"Yes, I did." Answered Sakura.

"Well, I payed for mine a while ago, so I was just looking around."

"Okay, let's go then."

"Ahh. You know, I feel like a kid again for some reason."

"Yeah. Oh, you know, Nakuru helped me get the things I needed, and I even notice her at first."

"You didn't notice her!?"

"No, I guess it is because I haven't seen her in a while since I've been doing a lot lately." Then they walked out of the doors and into the car. But a voice stopped them.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, it's a cliff hanger. I hate them too, but I had to. I will put the next chapter fast though. Any way, hope you liked the story so far, and will continue reading. Well, I got to go. Buh-bye! R&R


	3. She's Back

Title: Friendship is Love

Author: Fantasy Phoenix

Disclaimer: Did not create CCS

Full Summary of Story: Ever since grade school Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meilin have been best friends. They all had magical powers, even Tomoyo and Meilin. Syaoran had loved Sakura for a long time, but never told her. On their last year of highschool, Meilin and Syaoran went to Hong Kong to live with their parents, but the others stayed together. Years later they meet at their highschool reunion. This time Syaoran will confess his love.

A/N: it's the second chapter, and I'm guessing you probably can't wait to read it. I couldn't wait to type it. I hope you will like it. So, did you read my Inuyasha story? If you did, please tell me on your next review of this story. Well, you can start reading now. R&R

* * *

Chapter2: She's Back

"Hey girls!" Said a voice from behind. Tomoyo and Sakura turned around and were so surprised.

"Meilin!!" They both shouted shocked. Then they suddenly started to go after the twenty-seven year-old Meilin Li and they hugged tightly her.

"I can't believe you are really here in front of us!" Said Sakura as she and Tomoyo let go from their grasp.

"Yeah, I can't believe I'm here with you two either!" Said Meilin.

"You should come to Sakura's mansion with us." Said Tomoyo.

"Sure."

"Yeah, that would be great. Let's get into my limo." And they went in. They put their bags in the limo. Meilin had a few things as well. Inside they were chatting about things and catching up on a few things.

"So, what do you do?" Asked Tomoyo.

"Huh?" Said Meilin.

"For a living?"

"Oh, the Li family owns a business. And Syaoran is the head of everything at the moment. So I work there, really I'm Syaoran's secretary."

"Wow."

"I should be saying that to you, I mean, you two are famous singers."

"Well..."

"By the way, where is Syaoran?" Asked Sakura.

"Speaking of which." Said Tomoyo.

"Oh, don't worry, he's still in Hong Kong. I wanted to get here early. And he does have the family's new business on his hands after all."

"Oh, okay." Said Sakura.

"Hey, we're here!" Said Tomoyo. "Let's get out and talk more in Sakura's room."

Then Tomoyo, Sakura and Meilin got out and got their things. Then they went inside And took off their shoes at the entrance.

"Amazing, Sakura, your mansion is just as big as the Li family building." Said Tomoyo amazed.

"You think?" Said Sakura. "We can put our things in my room."

"Okay, I'm going to get a snack for us. Can you bring my bag with you?" Asked Tomoyo.

"Sure." Said Meilin.

"Thanks." With that Sakura got her bags and Meilin got her bags. A maid offered to carry Tomoyo's things.

Meilin went into the kitchen as Sakura and Meilin went upstairs to the room. They came back down the stairs to help Tomoyo. And they were just in time to here something.

"Hi there." said a voice from behind Tomoyo.

"Eriol!" She shouted out.

"What is it Tomoyo!?" asked Sakura and Meilin as they ran to the kitchen.

"Eriol is that you!?" Asked Meilin.

"Oh, Meilin, you're here. Well, isn't that a surprise. It's good to see you after all these years." Said Eriol happy to see the old friend.

"Well it seems you haven't changed much, just seeing how you talk so calmly even in a surprise."

"Honey, what are you doing here?" Asked Tomoyo.

"I had a feeling you be coming here instead of back home like you said."

"How do you know these things?"

"Wait, what did you call him? Oh, that's right, you two have been married for two years now."

"That is right, we've been married for two years already." Said Tomoyo as she hugged Eriol.

"Well, shouldn't we get to the room?" Said Sakura suddenly.

"Right, let's go." Said Tomoyo. And before she left Eriol's side, Tomoyo whispered something in his ear: "We should start getting ready for you know what."

"Right." Eriol whispered back

* * *

"So, Meilin, what's been going on for you lately?" Asked Sakura. At this point they were acting like teenage girls again as they waited for Tomoyo to come. They were in Sakura's room, sitting on her huge, white and pink, fluffy bed. Then Meilin plopped down on the soft pillows of the bed.

"Well, it's been almost ten years now. I don't know where to start." Meilin answered Sakura. Then she sat back up straight.

"Yeah, your right about that," Sakura began as she agreed with Meilin, "it's been ten years. Oh, that's right!"

"Huh? What is?"

"Well, you know my new CD is coming out, right?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Whenever I make a new CD, the company let's me give a few of the copies to anyone I like, for free!"

"Wow, really?"

"I always give a copy to Tomoyo and Eriol, another for Toya and Nakuru, one for my father, and of course, I have to get one too. I can give you one and Syaoran one."

"That would be excellent! Thank you Sakura!" They hugged each other again. Then they started laughing since they realized they were acting like children.

Then Tomoyo came in.

"Hi everyone, I'm back from the kitchen!" Tomoyo's sweet voice greeted them. It was such a beautiful sound. "What have you been doing?"

"We were just catching up and acting like children." Answered Meilin. Then she laughed, remembering how they acted.

Tomoyo and Sakura both started to laugh along with Meilin.

"We should get started on our dresses, you know?" Said Tomoyo reminding them.

"Right." Agreed Sakura.

"Then let's get started." Then Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meilin got a few bags and headed out the door.

In a few moments of walking, they reached the outside stage in the back. It was just as big as any other stage for performances with the silky, red curtains.

"This is a nice stage here, Sakura." Meilin complemented as she started to look around.

"Thank you. But you should see Tomoyo's stage." Sakura suggested.

"Oh, Sakura." Tomoyo blushed. "Well, I'll be inside working on your dress."

"Sure."

"What should I do?" Asked Meilin.

"Well, you could help me with Sakura's dress."

"Okay."

"And, if you want, you can come here at times to help me." Said Sakura.

"I'd be glad to."

"Thank you so much." Sakura thanked Meilin.

"Yes, you'll be a big help." Tomoyo thanked her also.

"No, it's my pleasure."

"We should start working."

"The designing room is the first one to the right." Sakura pointed the way.

"Okay. So it will be easier to get to you." Said Meilin.

Tomoyo and Meilin went inside then to the right just as Sakura pointed.

"Okay time to start." Sakura said. Then she sighed and stared.

* * *

A/N: What did you think of this chapter? I hope you liked it. Oh, I'll explain the ages to you if you want to know.It is in order from oldest to youngest:

Syaoran - twenty-seven(a year older than the girls, a month older than Eriol)

Eriol - twenty-seven(a year older than the girls, a month younger than Syaoran)

Meilin - twenty-seven(a year younger than the boys, a month older than Sakura, two months older than Tomoyo)

Sakura - twenty-six(a year younger than the boys, a month younger than Meilin, a month older than Tomoyo)

Tomoyo - twenty-six(a year younger than the boys, two months younger than Meilin, a month younger than Sakura)

I hope you keep reading the story. See you next chapter! R&R!


	4. It's Been You

Title: Friendship is Love

Author: Fantasy Phoenix

Disclaimer: Did not create CCS

Summary of Story: Ever since grade school Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meilin have been best friends. They all had magical powers, even Tomoyo and Meilin. Syaoran had loved Sakura for a long time, but never told her. On their last year of highschool, Meilin and Syaoran went to Hong Kong to live with their parents, but the others stayed together. Years later they meet at their highschool reunion. This time Syaoran will confess his love.

A/N: It's finally the seventh chapter in my story. I hope you allllll like it. Thank you for all of your reviews, if it wasn't for everyone, I might deleted the story. NAH!! I wouldn't. Well, hope you like it! R&R!

Chapter3: It's Been You

* * *

"Okay, time to start!" Said Sakura. Tomoyo and Meilin had just left to start designing Sakura's dress. Leaving her to practice her songs for the reunion. She stretched out her arms, then took a deep breath. Then she started.

"First, It's Been You:  
Since my first glance  
It's been you in my thoughts  
It's been you  
There beside me  
Wherever I was

It's been you  
So many times before  
Yet now I can't hear you  
I can't hear you now  
But it will always be you

Since you're first smile at me  
I've been dreaming off  
Dreaming off  
It's been you in my thoughts  
It's been you

It's been you  
So many times before  
Yet you fade away  
You fade away  
But it will always be you

You're voice fades  
And I can't see you  
You're far away  
Yet I'm yearning

Since my first thought  
It's been you  
You I love  
You always there  
You going away  
Yet.. It will always be you" Sakura sang her new song, "It's Been You", then she paused. She absolutely couldn't wait until the reunion. It was going to be exciting, but she had to practice her songs. She was going to sing three that night.

* * *

"Ahh." Kero yawned. He was taking a nap in his room. "Hmmm. I'm hungry, I'll go get something to eat."

So Kero went to the kitchen to get something to eat. On his way their, he saw Meilin.

"Huh? Hey, Meilin!" Kero greeted.

"Kero? Haven't seen you in a long time." Said Meilin. "So, what are you doing?"

"Going to get some food."

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Well, where's Sakura?"

"She's out in the ba-"

"Ahhh!" Someone yelled out.

"Sakura!" Both Kero and Meilin shouted. Then they started running(or flying) to the back. When they got there, Kero and Meilin saw Sakura, wand out and ready to go.

"What was that?" Asked Tomoyo as she came outside.

"I don't know." Said Sakura a little scared. "There was something in the bushes. I just sensed it."

"I guess you were just hearing things." Tomoyo guessed.

"But she did sense it." Said Kero as he transformed into Keroberous.

The bushes moved again. Then a creature came out. It was....

* * *

"But Soupy, did you have to sneak up on us like that" Sakura asked the flying black cat named Soupy. Sakura started to remember how much of a disturbance Soupy made.

"Like I told you, I didn't mean to startle you or anything. I just came to see my Master." Soupy persuaded.

"Well, try not to do that again." Sakura added.

"Any way, where is Eriol?" Soupy looked around.

"I'm right here." Eriol appeared.

"Ah!" Sakura yelled in surprise.

"Well Soupy, what is it?"

"I need to talk to you privately." Soupy whispered.

Eriol nodded his head then said he would be going outside to talk to Soupy privately. So they went outside to start talking.

"Well, I guess we should go back to practicing and making our dresses." Tomoyo suggested.

"Okay." Sakura agreed. "How far did you get on the dress?"

"I'm almost done, it should be ready in about ten minutes."

"Sure."

"Sakura, I'll go with you now. Is that okay Tomoyo?" Meilin asked.

"I'll be fine." Tomoyo answered.

"I'll just go back to sleep..." Kero yawned. "After I get a snack!" Kero rushed to the kitchen.

"Same old Kero." The three friends said together as they walked to their stations.

* * *

"What did you want to tell me Soupy?" Eriol asked once more. He and Soupy were in the front yard talking.

"It's something important." Soupy said. "It's about Sakura."

"Yes?"

"She's in grave danger!"

"What? Why?!"

"Well, we can't tell her. We shouldn't warn Syaoran either, well, for the moment."

"So, why is she in danger?"

"You see........"

* * *

"Okay, Sakura. What's next?" Meilin eagerly asked.

"Well...... next, I should practice 'Friendship is Love'." Sakura said.

"Oh! That's your very first song! I remember, I was looking at the bear you gave Syaoran, then I found a--" Meilin paused. She noticed Sakura was looking down, blushing, just at the mention of Syaoran.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Meilin apologized.

"About what?" Sakura put on a cheery face.

"About, you know."

"Oh, I'm fine! Okay then, let's get started!"

"Yeah."

Sakura sang, she sang the lyrics just right. Though, she was also thinking about her last song, all her songs really.

' It really has been him, hasn't it? I wrote a lot of songs based on him, come to think about it. But why? I guess I still love him? I guess that's why I blush if someone mentions him. I really do miss Syaoran.'

* * *

A/N: I'm finally done with my chapter! Ugh! Sorry if it took real long. I mean, I can't go on the days I have school, for two, three, reasons. One, my mom won't let me, two, my sister is always using it, and three, I got homework! Well, hope you like my chapter and keep readin' it. Bye! R&R! 


End file.
